User blog:Tanya AZian/My Final Destination 6 story
Wendy Christensen will return to help my new main character Aaron Keating. Plot 15 years after Flight 180 ,college student Aaron Keating (Ian Harding) is all set for visiting Signal De Botrange with his college friends in Brussels,Belgium.Upon reaching,Aaron has a premonition of a dam overflowing the water,causing a deadly landslide killing him and others except his girlfriend Erica Montgomery (Emily Vancamp).Out of Panic,he persuades Erica,friends Larry Beckett (Alferd Enoch) and Melissa Cooper (Hayeden Pannetiere),classmates Jake Larsen (Rory Culkin) and Ned Wilson (Connor Paolo),Jake's girlfriend Amber Williams (Katie Findlay),Amber's rival Alexis Hill (Christa B.Allen) and geography teacher and chaparone Kathy Johanson (Kate Hudson) to leave before the landslide happens,killing remaining people in it. The survivors are interogated back in Brussels,where Aaron narrates about the Flight 180 .Upon the survivors return to New York 1 week after the landslide.At Larry's house party,when Ned is outside getting more vodka,he slips from a oil that was spilt earlier.He accidently banged on a shelf which causes a rock to crush his head,killing him instantly.Aaron and the others find his body when they heard a party guest screaming.Back in his apartment,Aaron decides to search more on Death . With the help of his Distant cousin from India,Meera Patel (Meesha Shafi),he gets more information on the previous incidents and also that Devil's Flight and Train 081 survivor and former visioner Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead ) is alive when Erica revealed about it.Next day,he travels to Mt.Abraham Rehabilitation Center to meet her,who is now a patient.Wendy refuses to help and while arguing with Aaron,Wendy tells him that he needs to look out for the "signs" of death.Upon returning to White Plains,Aaron sees a sign foreshadowing Alexis,he and Erica go to the hospital where Alexis finishes her job as a nurse.But they aarrive too late as sh e gets killed when a construction worker accidently impales her with a pipe. Disaster Signal De Botrange landslide is my opening disaster,where Aaron and his college mates go to Brussels for a college trip. Premoniton deaths : - *Nedd - Obliterated by falling rocks. *Alexis - Drowned in the floods. *Kathy - Crushed by a truck,when she falls inside. *Larry - Falls and snaps his neck. *Jake - Burnt when hot taar falls on him (similar to Dennis Lapman ) . *Amber - Fell from the hills. *Melissa - Impaled in this chest with a PVC pipe. *Aaron - Drowned when waves wash him off. *Only survivors not meant to die : - Erica Signs/Clues *Before entering the bus,Aaron sees a BEWARE signboard. *Aaron's phone no. is 99576800'180' *A Dutcch radio jockey announces the Flight 180 memorial being held on Mt.Abraham High School. *Michael Jackson's song "Earth Song" is heard in the same radio . The lyrics "Did you ever stop to notice This crying Earth, this weeping shore?" ,''foreshadowing the landslide. *Night before the floods a feminine voice whispered Aaron's name in his ears. *Aaron hears a loud thunder miliseconds before the floods. Survivors *Aaron Keating (Alive) *Erica Montgomery (Alive) *Jake Larsen (Deceased) *Mellisa Cooper (Deceased) *Amber Williams (Deceased) *Larry Beckett (Deceased) *Kathy Johanson (Deceased) *Alexis Hill (Deceased) *Ned Wilson (Deceased) Casualities Death Toll :- 82 Song Of Death Michael Jackson - Earth Song Soundtrack *"Earth Song " by Michael Jackson - The song which is played in the radio before the signal de botrange landslide. *"Hanging On " by Ellie Goulding - Heard in the cab radio When Aaron returns to New York after the landslide. *"Goodness Gracious " by Ellie Goulding - Played at Larry's house party 1 week after the landslide. *"Rocky Mountain High " by John Denver - The orignal death song from Final Destination .Played at Larry's house party before one of the guests' scream is heard after finding Ned's corpse. *"Boulevard of Broken Dreams " by Green Day - Played in Le Cafe Miro 81 when Aaron,Erica and Wendy are discussing about Death's Design . *"When The Darkness Comes " by Colbie Calliat - When Wendy narrates her Devil's Flight incident to Aaron and tells him that she fears that he will end up meeting the same fate like hers. *"Love Runs Out " by One Republic - Played when Aaron speeds up his Nissan XUV on Wendy's insistance while they're chased by cops on there way to find Melissa in a nightclub *"Yellow Flicker Beat" by Lorde - End Credit music *"Infinite Finale" - from Final Destination 5.End Credit music. Deaths *Ned Wilson - Head crushed by a rock *Alexis Hill - Impaled in the abdomen by a metal pipe *Kathy Johanson - Fell on a car *Larry Beckett - Decapitated by a metal sheet piece *Amber Williams - Jake was supposed to die first but when Aaron saved him from getting crushed by the falling bricks,it went onto Amber when she fell out and snapped her spine and neck. *Melissa Cooper - Impaled in the throat by a umbrella. *Jake Larsen - Jake tries to kill Aaron and Erica because of Amber's death. Aaron is shot twice in the shoulder and stomach by him.He kills Jake by stabbing him in the neck. *Wendy Christensen - When Aaron and Erica went to the nightclub to save Melissa,Jake poisoned Wendy's coffee which causes paralysis,he later smothers her to death,which also completes the death's list from the 3rd film . Cast *Ian Harding as Aaron Keating *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Wendy Christensen * Emily Vancamp as Erica Montgomery *Tony Todd as William Bludworth *Rory Culkin as Jake Larsen *Hayeden Panettiere as Mellisa Cooper *Katie Findlay as Amber Williams *Alfred Enoch as Larry Becket *Kate Hudson as Kathy Johanson (Geography Teacher) *Christa B.Allen as Alexis Hill *Connor Paolo as Ned Wilson *Meesha Shafi as Meera Patel *Henry Czenry as Agent Robert Davidson *Hugh Laurie as Bryon Keating (Aaron's dad) *Kris Lemche as Ian McKinley (via Flashback) *Ryan Merriman as Kevin Fischer (via Flashback) *Amanda Crew as Julie Christensen (via Flashback) *Jesse Moss as Jason Wise (via Flashback) Main Characters *Aaron Keating - He is the main protagonist and visionary of Signal De Botrange landslide.He is a college student and Erica's boyfriend. He teams up with the previous visioner Wendy Christensen to cheat death and save the other survivors.He is shown to be friendly,caring and honest. Only survivor of the landslide because of "New Life" when his heart stopped beating for few hours after Jake shot him. (similar to Kimberly 's idea) *Erica Montgomery - She is Aaron's boyfriend who tries to save the survivors along with Aaron and Wendy. She was not meant to die in the landslide. *Wendy Christensen - She was the visionary and sole survivor of both Devil's Flight and Train 081. Reeling from Kevin and Julie's loss,she helps Aaron and Erica beat death. 10th and last survivor to die. *William Bludworth - He works as a mortican in Bludworth Funeral Homes and has some currently unrevealed connection to Death. He speaks with an intimidating, ragged, baritone voice. Most survivors who formally visit him never see again after that, with the exception of certain characters. *Jake Larsen - He is the secondary antagonist of the film. After Amber's death,he strongly believes that Aaron ''caused ''her death because Wendy ''manipulated him to do so.He even murdered Wendy and shot Aaron.7th and last survivor to die. *Amber Williams - She is Jake's girlfriend and Alexis's rival.5th Survivor to Die. *Kathy Johanson - She is a history teacher who accompanies the students to Brussels,Belgium.3rd survivor to die. *Larry Beckett - He is one of Aaron's best friends and a straight A student in History.4th survivor to die. *Alexis Hill - She is Amber's rival and one of Erica's good friends.She is shown to be flirtatious,insensitive and playfully shrewd.2nd survivor to die. *Mellisa Cooper - She is a tomboy and one of Aaron's best friends.6th survivor to die. *Ned Wilson - He is a baseball champion in the college.1st survivor to die. *Meera Patel - She is an indian orgin college student and software engineer.She is Aaron's distant cousin. *Bryon Keating - He is Aaron's dad.He is seen in the photos and his voice is heard when Aaron talks to him on the phone. *Agent Robert Davidson - He works for the FBI who interogates Aaron and the other survivors about the landslide. * Witnesses of Previous FD deaths *Aaron KeAting - Peter Friedkin - At the age of 12,He saw a news report on Peter's murder,because he got distracted by it,his elder brother Rick got killed by bullies,whom he could've been killed by along with him.By this incident he sunk into deppresion and and was sent to a rehabilitaion center for 3 months as his bipolar attack and vicodin overdose increased. * Erica Montgomery - Terry Chaney - She was supposed to die in the same location where Kat Jennings was supposed to go to.But they cancelled their plans when they were in the same bus that hit Terry. * Peter Friedkin BxrreIpCMAAQ0T8.jpg|Ian Harding as Aaron Keating Emily-VanCamp-6.jpg|Emily Vancamp as Erica Montgomery 250px-Wendy Christensen.png|Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Wendy Christensen Willambludworth.jpg|Tony Todd as William Bludworth RoryCulkin08TIFF.jpg|Rory Culkin as Jake Larsen Download 6.jpg|Katie Findlay as Amber Williams Connor_Paolo_at_the_2009_Tribeca_Film_Festival.jpg|Connor Paolo as Ned Williams kate_hudson1_300_400.jpg|Kate Hudson as Kathy Johanson christa-b-allen-1-sized.jpg|Christa B.Allen as Alexis Hill alfred-enoch-abc-tca-press-tour_4289493.jpg|Alfred Enoch as Larry Beckett Panettiere.jpg|Hayeden Panettiere as Mellisa Cooper 547642-MeeshaShafiPHOTOCOURTESYCATALYSTPR-1368279744-948-640x480.jpg|Meesha Shafi as Meera Patel Category:Blog posts